


You are me

by hyungore, Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Seo Changbin, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon Wings, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay Sex, Gore, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Tail Sex, Tails, Top Seo Changbin, Triple Penetration, Wings, changbin dies, changbin sell his soul, kinda changlix, two dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungore/pseuds/hyungore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: Changbin had spent his whole day in his house, not doing anything productive and finding himself extremely bored. while he was scrolling through twitter he suddenly saw a thread called "how to summon an incubus"."mh, why not" he thought to himself
Kudos: 11





	You are me

Changbin had spent his whole day in his house, not doing anything productive and finding himself extremely bored. while he was scrolling through twitter he suddenly saw a thread called "how to summon an incubus".

"mh, why not" he thought to himself.

after doing all the steps he felt like someone was behind him, so he turned around and felt like his body stopped working, not being able to move a muscle.

The newly summoned demon looked at the boy with a smile.  
"well hello pretty boy~"

"i-i w-what the fuck?" he said, stroking his eyes and then opening them again, but seeing the same thing he was seeing before. the demon that he just summoned looked exactly like him.

"Humans are such cute beings"  
The demon murmured bending forward.  
"so? Why did you summon me?"

"you... holy fuck i think I'm going crazy" he said, looking at the demon then at his own imagine in the mirror, confirming the fact that they really looked the same.

For the first time he noticed how good he actually looked. He shifted his gaze and looked at the demon's body, his big arms, thick thighs and toned chest. 

"do i actually look that good?" he whispered.

The demon smiled as he stood still and watched Changbin.  
"It seems so"  
He answered the boy's question by carrying a hand on his chest.

"you.. i.. we look really pretty..." he said, biting his lip when the other touched his chest.

"mh~"  
The demon put his hands on the boy's hips.  
"What do you want me to do?"

"c-can you kiss me?" he asked softly as he blushed.

"of course pretty boy"  
He wasted no time in doing as required, slightly opening the wings on his back.

He widened his eyes as he finally noticed the wings on the other's back but he closed them as soon as the demon's lips touched his.

The demon tightened his grip on the other's hips, completely opening his wings.  
"how do you feel?"

"g-good, i think" Changbin whispered.  
"can i touch you?" he asked again softly.

"you can do anything"  
He answered, opening his arms.

Changbin hesitantly touched the other's chest, running his hands over his arms, squeezing them softly.

"You're soft" murmured the demon slowly closing his wings.

"k-kiss me again please" he begged softly, looking at him with shiny eyes.  
"fuck why am i feeling like this.." he thought, feeling his cock harden in his pants and his head get dizzy just from a touch and a kiss.

"It's because I'm a demon of lust, that's why you feel like that"  
He answered sincerely, laying a hand on his dick and then kissing him.

"what do you mean?" he asked again, wanting to know more about it.

"mh~"  
He walked away and opened his wings again, more than the last time.  
"touch them"

"c-can i?" he asked, wanting to be sure that he could touch them.

"mh mh just... be ready" the demon warned him..after being summoned, every touch on his sensitive skin spilled over the body of the summoner.

Changbin looked slightly confused but he still was careful. He slowly reached out and brushed his fingers over the demon's left wing, an unexpected feeling of pleasure getting over him. He quickly retracted his hand, whimpering softly.

"what.. what happened?"

The demon bit his lip as he twisted his tail around his own leg.  
"well pretty boy… after being summoned, your body and mine are.. connected"

"so i can feel what you feel? but i didn't feel anything when i touched your chest"

"Smart"  
The demon chuckled.  
"It's because it happens only when you touch my... demon parts"

"so.. your wings.. cool" he said

"mh~? You like them?"  
He asked, carrying one forward.

"they suit you" he said, brushing his fingertips over it again, biting his lips to stop himself from whimpering.

"thanks"  
The demon looked again at the boy.  
"so..."  
He leaned forward kissing Changbin, longer and more intensely.

The human put one hand on the demon's neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

"t-touch me" Changbin said, lowering his hands on the other's chest and squeezing it softly.

"At your command"  
He smiled as he carried his hands under the other's shirt, stroking his abs, finally lingering on his nipples.

"mhh~" he hummed softly, letting the other know that he was doing a good job. After a while Changbin moved, making the demon sit down again so he could get on top of him.

"oh? What do you want to do?"  
The ladder asked by laying his hands on his back.

Bin stayed still for a minute, looking at the demon's features and feeling like he saw them for the first time, despite having them himself. 

"use me"

The demon smiled, thus letting a glimpse of the sharp teeth that still characterized him.  
"okay pretty, lay down"

"Take my clothes off" the human asked softly.

The other nodded slowly, beginning to slowly remove his shirt, then switching to the trouser's belt.

"I'm so embarrassingly hard omg" Changbin thought, covering his face with his hands.

"aw pretty boy, look at me"  
He whispered by moving his hands from his face.  
"watch me, mh?"

"It's so embarrassing" he commented, feeling his dick twitch every time he looked at the demon, his own smile on the other's face.

"aw~ You're so pretty"  
With the same slowness he took off the boy's belt and then looked at him.  
"You want me to tie you up?"

"yes please.." he replied looking up at him and getting lost in his eyes.

"good boy"  
The demon opened his wings and moved his tail slightly.  
"arms?"  
He asked sitting on his tummy.

he pulled his arms up, waiting for the other to tie them up as he looked at him.  
"do i feel like this because you're touching me?" he asked all of a sudden, just a little touch making him shiver and want to moan.

"mh~ maybe"  
He chuckled as he began to tie his wrists.  
"Now master?"

"now kiss my body, make me feel good"

"As you wish"  
He smiled as he returned to sit on his legs and, as his tail moved, he bent over Changbin's bare chest beginning to kiss his nipples.

"ngh~" he moaned softly as the demon's pointy tongue touched his sensitive nipples.

The demon's tongue wrapped around the boy's nipple, pulling it towards him.

"ngh-h so good, keep on going~" Bin moaned, bucking his hips up at the stimulation.

"mh~"  
He nodded as he passed the tip of his tail over Changbin's legs, while with his mouth he began to suck the boy's chest.

"y-your tail too-" he said, noticing that he felt the same things he felt when he touched the other's wings.

"mh?"  
He looked up and carried his tail forward, to make him touch it.  
"You have to be careful with this"  
He warned him as he put it between his legs.

Changbin let out a loud moan, feeling as if someone was pounding into him even though the other still didn't touch his rim.  
"oh fuck- ngh~"

"did you like it?"

"fuck yes.. i didn't expect it to feel so good"

"then touch it again"  
He whispered, resuming to suck his nipples.

he hesitantly touched it again, biting his lip and closing his eyes in pleasure.

"ngh- h-how does it make you feel? do you feel what i feel?"

"I feel the same things you feel, but I'm used to"

"does it happen often? that people summon you?" he asked, curious to know more about the demon.

"mh~ quite but... no one's ever made a contract with me, to keep me with them"  
He explained to Changbin as he moved the tail again.

"a-ngh a-a contract?" he looked at him with eyes full of curiosity.

"mh mh"  
He nodded, kissing him.  
"you need to give me your blood and.. give me a form to stay"

"a-a form? w-what if.. what if I want you to look like.. me" he whispered.

"mh~ I can do it..."  
He said before licking the boy's belly, biting him softly with his canines.  
"but, if you want me like this forever you will have to give me your soul"

he let out a delicate moan when the demon bit him, arching his back.

"more please~" he said, wanting more stimulation from the incubus.

The demon nodded, taking his tail in his hands and touching it.  
"good?"

"nghn-h please-" he begged, wanting the other inside of him as soon as possible. 

"a-are we the same down there too?" he asked, a little embarrassed but the curiosity took over him.

"e-erh.."  
The demon blushed a little, thus carrying his hands on Changbin's legs.  
"kind of..."

"what do you mean?"

"mh~ look"  
He chuckled by quickly taking off his pants, thus revealing two dicks.  
"here"

the human widened his eyes when he noticed two members.  
"c-can i touch them..?"

"of course"  
The demon untied Changbin's wrists and leaned a little backwards, so as to give him room to touch.

Changbin sat up slowly, looking up at the other and then finally brushing his fingers over the demon's shaft earning a groan from him.  
"they're hard.."

"well yeah"  
He chuckled while taking Changbin's hands.  
"binnie~"  
He called him noticing how he was staring.

"fuck.. i just.. i can't stop looking at them, i want them inside.. please" he said, getting closer to them and starting to suck on the tip of the upper one.

"mh~"  
The demon groaned unrestrainedly, immediately carrying a hand in the boy's hair beneath him.

Changbin kept on sucking and stroking them with his eyes closed, drowning in the feeling. The other felt so big compared to him, even tho they looked the same.

"fuck... that's why I love human bodies.."  
He murmured looking down.

"mmhm" he moaned around the demon's length when he accidentally touched his tail.

The demon bit his lip, closing his eyes.  
"fuck, you're so good”

The boy sucked until he had to stop to breathe or else he would have passed out. He looked up at the demon and talked.  
"please.. fuck, please use me"

"As you wish, master"  
He moved, getting on top of him and making him lie down again.  
"you look so... woah"  
He stood a few seconds still before raising Changbin's hips, making it easier for the demon to suck on the other's rim.

"holy fuck, put it inside please" Bin moaned at the feeling of the other's long pointy tongue on his sensitive rim.

"okay master"  
The other smiled completely sticking his tongue inside of him, immediately starting to move it.

"fuck baby" he moaned loudly, grabbing the other's hair hard, pulling on it.

The demon's hands rested on Changbin's legs to go even deeper, if possible, inside him.

"please please please" he started begging for more.

Slowly he carried a hand on Changbin's member, also beginning to move it at a sustained pace.

The human threw his head back in pleasure, wanting nothing but to cum and feel the demon inside of him.

"are you liking it?"  
He asked without stopping moving your tongue.

"fucking hell yes yes yes please more" he moaned loudly.

"you want me inside?"  
He asked again by removing his tongue from inside him, quickly taking his erection as he waited for an answer.

"yes please fuck please" Changbin sounded desperate, like he's never been in his whole life.

"cute master"  
The demon smiled as he lined up one of his dicks at Changbin's entrance.

"Please put it in already please please please" he begged.

He did as required, entering Changbin quickly.  
"master~"

he let out a loud moan, throwing his head back.  
"holy fuck, oh my god"

"You're so tight master"  
The demon barely groaned.  
"c-can i move?"

"please do. fuck me hard" he moaned, grabbing the sheets in his fists.

"needy little human"  
The demon smiled, inadvertently making his eyes appear, with vertical irises like those of a cat, surrounded by a soft red.

"come closer" the other whispered, wanting to look at his eyes better.

"yes master"  
He nodded doing as required, entering even more inside Changbin.

"nghn-h fuck" he cursed under his breath when he felt the other slip even more inside of him. he then looked at his eyes, so scary but arousing at the same time, they made his head spin.  
"move please"

"do you like them?"  
The demon asked, starting to move, referring to his eyes.

"i do" he replied, arching his back when the demon moved again inside of him.  
"h-hurt me please-"

"how master, my teeth.."  
He opened his mouth to let the boy see his sharp canines.  
"my hands..."  
He raised his hand which slowly took a black color, letting long nails glimpse.

"holy fuck i-i don't know, just do whatever you want, I'll like it"

"Humans"  
The demon murmured amused as he carried his hands on his hips and bent over to kiss Changbin's lips but Changbin reached out and bit the other's shoulder, so hard it drew blood.  
He looked mesmerized at the crimson liquid flowing, a low moan escaping his throat at the taste of the said liquid in his mouth. It didn't taste like human blood, it was stronger, making him feel like he was drunk. He then looked up at the demon and whispered

"make me a bloody mess please"

The demon continued to move, without making the smile disappear from his lips to see another mere human enjoy the taste of his blood.  
"yes master"  
He tightened his grip on his body, sinking his nails into his flesh, not too deep, but enough to make the other begin to bleed.

Changbin let out a groan, feeling some drops of blood roll down his hips. his breath was irregular as he felt tears well up in his eyes at the pleasure that was taking over his body.

"You're so disgusting master"

"nghn-h m-more"

The demon smiled, carrying his hands under the boy's arms, causing them to descend slowly up to his legs, thus cutting the human's skin just as slowly.

he stopped breathing, only to moan again at the feeling of his skin being torn apart and the other's dick inside of him.

"Humans are so simple"  
The demon commented as he resumed pushing more violently into Changbin.

"a-are demons different when they bottom?"

"A little, would you like to see later?"

"can i?"

"mh mh of course master"

"degrade me baby" he ordered, wanting to feel the other growl degrading things in his ear.

The demon laughed, bending over to bite the boy's neck.  
"You're just a hole for me, you know that useless human? Mh?"

Changbin was already a mess, blood and sweat covering his body as he tried his best not to cum too soon. His head was spinning, the overwhelming pleasure taking control over his mind, making it hard to think straight, only the demon making him feel good in his thoughts. 

"you fuck me s-so good oh god-"

"oh i know that filthy human"  
The demon again carried his tail on the boy's legs, causing it to slide towards the center.  
"slut"  
He said, pushing his tail inside him.

he arched his back, grabbing the sheets when he felt his hole getting stretched even more by the tail.

He moved his tail going even deeper than his cock was, moving it.

"f-fuck- m-m gonna cum like this-" he moaned, trying to hold it.

"then do it little slut"

"nghn-h fuck" changbin moaned, reaching down to pump his own cock quickly.

"cum useless toy, and.. I'm not done"  
He alerted him by making his second cock touch Changbin's skin, while the tail came out of him, only to sink it inside of him again.

The human came with a loud moan at the feeling of the demon's tail inside of him. he came so hard his cum laid on his chin.

"so disgusting"  
The demon bent over him, starting to lick the boy's seed.

"mhhm you look so good, licking my cum"

"aw i know that, i can see it"  
He smiled causing his eyes to light up.

"fill me up, cum inside of me please"

"no"  
The demon replied, removing his dick from inside Changbin.

"nononono please please please put it back in please"

"oh~? and why should I?"  
He asked, as he brought a hand to both of his members.

"because I said so." he answered while looking at the demon's hands around his cocks.  
"please i want them, please" he begged, letting out a low moan in the meantime

"both?"  
The demon asked, approaching his rim.

he nodded lightly, looking up at him.  
"i can.. i can take them"

"of course you can"  
That said, he pushed himself completely in him.  
"fuck~”

he whined loudly, trying to stop himself from crying but failing, tears running down his cheeks.  
"ngh- fuck.. hurts" he said, sobbing.

"do you think i care?"  
The demon began to laugh once more, scratching the boy's legs and beginning to move.

"n-no- fuck-" he cried out loud as he tightened his hands in little tight fists, so tight it made his palms bleed.

"good fucking mutt"  
He bent over Changbin to kiss him greedily, sucking on his tongue.

he let out a growl before he bit down on the demon's tongue, hard.

"a-arghh"  
The demon hissed, moving backwards.  
"you... useless human, an inferior being who dares to summon me only for his own pleasure... you dare to do this?"

"of course i summoned you for my own pleasure"

"oh my dear"  
He smiled, looking at him amused.  
"you want to die so soon, huh?"

"maybe. would you kill me ?"

The demon opened his mouth as if to laugh, but Changbin didn't live long enough to hear that sweet yet terrifying sound of his amused voice.  
In fact, the demon cut Changbin's head off with his nails, then looked disgustedly at the boy's head on the bed that was slowly turning red.  
"you were doing so good... oh well, bye bye little human"

"damn i didn't think you'd actually kill me" after a couple of minutes a voice was heard in the room and when the demon looked down, he saw Changbin's head moving lightly as he spoke.

"what the..."  
The demon turned looking at the boy's head, which should have been dead.  
"oh you're... this explains a lot of things"

"ugh fuck, wait a second" he said closing his eyes. Slowly filaments began to stretch from the base of the head up to his neck.

"disgusting"  
The other commented while sitting there watching the boy... recompose.

It took him a good while to reattach his head to the rest of his body, and when he was done he looked at the demon that was not beside him and got up, approaching him. He sat on his lap and grabbed his chin.  
"next time stab me so we can go back to having fun earlier instead of having to wait half an hour, idiot"

He shook his head by opening his wings again.  
"im sorry, master~"

"are you really sorry? i thought you'd be more useful"

"m sorry~~"  
He chuckled by taking his hips and raising him.  
"you want to continue?"

"I still need you to fill me up with your cum, of course i want to continue" he said, quickly lowering himself onto the demon with a groan.

"fuck.. g-good"  
The demon threw his head back, unintentionally raising his hips.

"stay still, fuckin bitch" he growled.

"and if i don't?"  
He asked, giving another push.

Changbin let out a low growl, a hint of red in his eyes as he reached out and put a hand around the demon's throat.

"oh no, and now?"  
He asked, also pushing his tail inside of him.  
"You may be immortal but you remain a human"

"nghn-h" he let out a loud moan, tightening his grip on the others neck.

"aw pretty human"  
He chuckled at seeing Changbin resist.

"i am pretty, you just look pathetic," he said, moving his hips.

"well"  
He scratched the boy's skin again as his tail did as just before, going even deeper almost to the limit.  
"I'm not the one who invoked a demon to get fucked"

Another loud moan left Changbin's mouth at the overwhelming feeling, he then looked at the other and spoke.  
"i was bored, and i have to admit it, you're doing a pretty good job, if we don't count the part where you cut my head off"

He smiled, being somewhat amazed by the resistance of that human... if you could call him that.  
"it was fun"  
The demon admitted still pushing himself high with his hips, letting in what was left of both his cocks inside Changbin.

"do all of you demons take so long to cum or are you just trying not to give me what i want?" he asked, pushing the other down by the neck, riding him harder

"who knows~ I am a demon who lives of sex, I had time to train~"

"oh come one, don't u want to let go? don't you want to give up and stop fucking fighting?"

"you just want to be fucking bred"  
He sighed carrying his hands over Changbin's neck.  
"here we go master, as you wish"  
He smiled and, with a simple groan, he came inside of Changbin from both his dicks.

Feeling the demon fill him up with his cum was enough to send him over the edge again, cumming on the other's chest with a whine.

The demon observed Changbin for a few seconds, and then took him off above him.  
"bye bye master~"  
He said getting up and covering himself.

"w-wait"

"mh?"  
He turned looking at him.

"my soul.. take it" he whispered looking at him, not wanting him to go.

"your soul... Changbin, are you... sure?

"i don't want to let you go" the human replied.

"but..okay, come here master"  
The demon turned completely towards the boy opening both his arms and wings.  
"come to me"

Changbin slowly got up, standing in front of the other before speaking.  
"will it hurt?"

"a little.. just, look at me, mh?" he tried to reassure him and when the other nodded, he kissed him.  
"your.. soul"  
He whispered keeping his eyes open and slowly the floor shattered under their feet.

Changbin tightened his grip around the other's waist as he closed his eyes, a little scared by the now missing floor under his feet.

The demon began to flap bored his wings, as if to make the slightest effort to keep both raised.  
"repeat after me… 'demon, now I proclaim you as mine giving you my soul. and, I will give you a body in which to live forever by my side'"

The human repeated the demon's words carefully, looking up at him in the meantime.

"master... what form will I take from now on?"  
The demon asked as small red particles surrounded the two, forming a circle that slowly narrowed.

"i want you.. i want you just the way you are right now" he answered softly.

He nodded and came up to changbin's face.  
"good night master"  
He whispered on his lips after pushing him away. In a moment, the particles passed through Changbin's body, carrying a white sphere to the demon, who opened his mouth and swallowed it.  
"done..." he murmured and soon after, the floor reappeared under their feet.

A couple of hours later Changbin woke up in his bed. An aching pain in his chest made his head spin a little at first, but then he found the strength to look around. No sign of the demon. Without even wanting, tears started rolling down his cheeks.  
"I didn't even ask him his name," he whispered after a while.

"Felix" a familiar voice came from next to the bed.  
"sorry... I.. I thought I'd give you some time alone"

Changbin lifted his head immediately at the voice.  
"I thought you left me.." he said, another lonely tear rolling down his cheek.  
"felix... i like that name" he then said, giggling softly

"I would never leave you... not now"  
He chuckled by sitting by his side.

"thank u.."


End file.
